


Lou's Date

by Thereisysa



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: Angst, During Heist, F/F, Fluff, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS!!, I Tried, I loved this movie so much, I really tried, Jealousy, Ocean's 8 was so gay, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereisysa/pseuds/Thereisysa
Summary: Debbie has been in numerous relationships before. Although some had ended with her male counterparts cheating on her, she was never jealous. She never really got attached enough to really feel jealousy. And she was proud of this trait, but the difference this time was that she was in love with Lou.orDebbie gets super jealous because Lou has a date.





	Lou's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to you all. I wrote this fic at 3 in the morning. Sorry for my mistakes in advance. I love this fandom with a passion and Debbie and Lou are gay icons. God, I love them. Give me prompts on twitter. DMs are open @thereisysa.

Debbie just finished working out some of the plans with Constance using their 3D model of the Met, when Lou walks into the room with a smile on her lips and a distant look in her eyes.

Debbie, immediately drawn to Lou as she enters the room, questions the look that she's wearing on her face.

"What is it?" Debbie asks referring back to the 'not in this planet' look that Lou was displaying.

Lou, immediately brought back to earth from Debbie's questions, replies with a mysterious, "Hmm? Nothing," and a shrug, but the smile, still pasted on her face.

"Nothing? Really? You're really going to say nothing when-" Debbie rambles on before she stops after being interrupted by Nine ball lazing on the couch, who just hacked into Lou's phone.

"Chill," Nine ball starts, which prompts an eye roll from Debbie, "she's got a date."

"What?" Debbie, a little bothered by Nine ball's assumption, chooses not to believe what the young hacker just said. "How would you know that?"

"No, it's true," Lou says, still smiling, "Really smart, young, into me too. She's the one who asked me out." Lou's words send fury through Debbie's body. Debbie is not one to get angry or jealous. (although convincing herself that she wasn't jealous). It's not that Debbie should be mad, they were caught up with their schedule. Rose was out shopping with Amita, Tammy was taking a nap, Nine ball was lazing around, Constance wanted to go over the plans one more time, and Debbie was planning on spending another night eating Chinese food with Lou while catching up on TV shows. 

The thing is, Debbie is good at hiding her feelings, excellent actually, but Debbie loses all her senses when it comes to Lou. Let alone, Lou can see right through her anyways. 

Debbie feels an ache in her stomach and suddenly gets nauseous. She pushes her way past Lou whose concerning look she caught, to her bedroom. She lays on her made bed, on top of the covers, and tries to pinpoint exactly what she was actually feeling. Yea, she was jealous, she loved Lou. She never knew if Lou felt the same way. All they had together was years of flirting and a 'business partner' relationship that turned into a friendship. She almost felt betrayed and was definitely hurt by Lou going on a date. How come that girl, whoever she was, apparently young and really smart, got to be with Lou, but not Debbie who has known her for 15 years. 

_What the hell is she thinking? Why would she distract herself with A DATE when we are supposed to be doing a heist of a lifetime? Why would she think that is okay? Young and really smart? Am I not smart or young enough for her?_

* * *

 

"What's up with her?" Constance asks staring at Lou for an answer.

"I don't know," Lou says with a concerned look on her face, getting up to walk to Debbie's room. 

Once Lou gets there, she slowly opens the door to see Debbie, lying on her stomach on top of her sheets and covers, hair about the place, like she practically _jumped_ into the bed. Lou smiles at Debbie's hilarious and childish position on the bed, ridding her serious demeanor that she has every day. The smile quickly fades away once Debbie realized she's there.

Debbie sits up in the bed and quickly, a harsh attitude takes over Debbie, who is not making eye contact with Lou, standing at the door, that is now wide open. 

"Can I help you?" Debbie asks, looking way too harshly at Lou.

"Yes," Lou says calmly, not trying to start a fight between the two, "you can help me by telling me why you look so..." Lou stopped to find the right word, "angry? with me?" She moves towards Debbie, moving from the door frame. Lou stares, through her low hanging bangs, at Debbie, waiting for an answer.

"I just don't want you to go on that date." Debbie admitting it to Lou and herself.

"Why?" Lou, now very interested in where this conversation is going. She had always been in love with Debbie, since the moment she met her. She was very sure that this, what she was feeling, was unrequited love, so Lou simply gave up. After Debbie spending almost 6 years in prison, and before that, 2 months with Claude, she finally decided to go on a date. It wasn't like she was asked before by numerous other women, she just wasn't ready to start moving on until now. But she would give the world to Debbie, still, even after knowing each other for 15 years.

"I just don't want you to," Debbie replies with more emphasis, sounding like a child throwing a tantrum. 

"Wha-? Why? Are you jealous?" Lou asks reaching for the most plausible answer that would make sense for any other person, but quickly realizing she was talking to Debbie and not _any other person_. She immediately regrets what she said, but did not back down, because if Debbie  _was_ jealous, she'd give up all the dates in the world.

"No!" She responds very harshly, "and how dare you ever accuse me of being jealous!"

"Okay..." Lou responds dragging out the words, "then why don't you want me going on that date?" Lou repeats with her eyebrows raised in question.

"B-Because it's a-a distraction. We are supposed to be working on a $150 million dollar heist, and you are going to go on a  _date_ with a girl you don't even trust?" 

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going on that date and now you know what it felt like to have Claude Becker's name show up as Daphne's date," Lou says quickly, not exactly thinking through what she said, "And as my friend, I thought you would be happy for me."

"Please Lou, we are more than friends, we are partners, and as partners we put the heist before all of our personal feelings." Debbie says raising her voice a little higher.

"Really?" Lou replies, keeping her voice at the same level, "Is that what you did with Becker?"

"I-" Debbie doesn't know what to say. Lou simply nods her head making note that she's right and clicks her tongue.

"Alright," Lou sighs, "I'm gonna get ready for my date." Lou walks out of the bedroom, head down, going towards her own. 

* * *

Debbie stays in her bedroom the whole time. She watches Lou hop onto her motorcycle, clad with leather, riding away to the girl that she would either marry or break up with. That's all relationships were anyways.

Debbie feels like this was a break-up. She never really got attached enough in other relationships to feel like this after a break-up, but she feels like getting comfortable and eating ice cream while watching television. That's all she feels like doing and nothing is going to stop her from doing that. So she does do that, puts her hair in a messy bun and stares at the television, not really registering what is going on, letting her mind wander to thoughts of Lou and her date and how she wanted her here.

She thinks about how they probably go to that secret place on the mountain that Lou showed Debbie, or that she's probably wrapping her hands around Lou while zooming through the city on her motorcycle, or that Lou probably put her jacket around her because it's cold and Lou is  _that_ chivalrous.

She thinks about those times when Lou did those things for her and how she loved it when Lou had treated her special, but Debbie came to the realization that she probably never did that for Lou.

She loves it when they laze around the house eating Chinese food. She loves it when Lou cooks her breakfast randomly. She loves it when Lou gave her a foot massage while watching TV. She loves it when Lou wears leather, or doesn't wear leather. She just loved Lou. She cannot have Lou be with other people anymore, because Lou not being hers, hurts, and it was better to know if she should start moving on or live happily ever after. She stays up thinking, not realizing it was nearly one in the morning and Lou had not returned.

* * *

 

Lou finally arrives home. She opens the door and Debbie directs her attention from the couch to the door as Lou stumbles in saying something under her breath.

"Stupid. I am so stupid. To actually think that someone could even like m-" Lou stops when she saw Debbie staring at her on the couch. Lou turned from angry to soft in a matter of seconds after seeing Debbie dressed up like that, messy hair, wearing pajamas.

"Hi," Debbie says softly. 

"Hey Deb," Lou says equally as soft, walking towards Debbie on the couch.

"How was your date?" 

"Horrible. I don't want to talk about it." Lou says sitting next to Debbie on the couch.

"It's fine. You don't need to talk about it," Debbie replies, looking at Lou's disappointed and hurt look on her face, "and I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I was stupid and-"

"Yea it's okay, I'm not even mad anymore," Lou responds, taking the ice cream on the coffee table and eating some, herself. Lou, then, lays her head on Debbie's lap. Just from the contact alone, Debbie's breath hitched. She soon realized her heart is beating unreasonably fast, but not forgetting the goal that she set for herself, to tell Lou that she loved her.

"Lou?" Debbie starts, shaking a little.

"Mhm? Yea Deb?" Lou realizes that Debbie isn't answering so she gets up off her lap and looked at her with concerned eyes. Debbie looked back. Blue eyes staring into brown, suddenly Debbie blurted it out.

"I'm in love with you," Debbie said, averting eye contact to in front of her. Lou keeps watching her though, to figure out if she was serious. 

" _You're_  inlove with _me_?" Lou asks for reassurance.

Debbie still not making eye contact, simply nods, grasping onto the couch for some emotional leverage, hoping that the couch is going to stop her from crumbling if Lou didn't feel the same way.

"Are you being serious right now?" Lou asks one more time, because she can't take it if it was a joke.

"Yes," Debbie breaths, now staring at the rug.

Although it is absolutely obvious that Debbie was 100% not joking, Lou, being already hurt twice today, from her fight with Debbie and the date, does not want to be hurt a third time by a potentially sick joke. 

"You're joking right?" Lou asks, laughing a little, acting as if she was not phased, when in reality she is hoping that it isn't a joke, but has to take the extra step to protect herself.

Debbie covered her face, "No Lou," Debbie mumbles out. A silence falls over them, Debbie absolutely sure that Lou does not feel the same way, while Lou not completely sure that Debbie is telling the truth.

"Because if this is some kind of sick joke, I-" Lou starts, breaking the silence.

Debbie finally has the courage to face Lou, make eye contact and tell her, "No Lou, this is not a joke, I love you." This made Lou's heart flutter. In one fell swoop, Lou kisses her. It is soft and sweet and displayed exactly how she feels. 

"I love you too," Lou said against Debbie's lips. 

They cuddled and relaxed and lived in ignorant bliss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I wrote this at 3 in the morning so idk if there were mistakes or not. 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life and make me supper happy so if you could just...thank you. I'll give you a hug if you leave a comment :). I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> DM me prompts and suggestions on twitter. @thereisysa. DMs are open. Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
